


No forgiveness for the damned

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Demon Kyungsoo, M/M, Sin sin and more sin, Smut, altar boy chanyeol, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: Chanyeol is an altar boy, the poster perfect child of catholic devotion and Kyungsoo, well, he's not of this world. (edited)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this story and it has a complete different ending, which I am 100% still going down for.

The ringing of bells could be heard throughout the whole church, signifying that mass was almost over. In a few more minutes, the priest, Chanyeol’s father, would distribute the bread and whine and call for dismissal. Chanyeol’s favorite part of mass had always been the ending, not because he couldn’t bear the sermon, but because he got to sing. Chanyeol loved to sing in the church choir, it was his passion, his calling, the best way he could serve God, and so he patiently waited for his father to finish.

 “Then Jesus said, ‘Come to me, all of you who are weary and carry heavy burdens, and I will give you rest.’ Now, let us all rise and praise our lord,” Chanyeol’s father said as the choir stood up, walking to the center of the stage.

 Chanyeol directed the choir, as usual, and they had begun to sing their hearts out. Holding the bible tightly in his hands, Chanyeol displayed a proud smile as he looked towards the people down the aisles. His eyes made contact with his best friend, Kyungsoo, and as if he weren’t already beaming, Chanyeol’s eyes brighten as Kyungsoo smiled back at him. He suddenly felt even more confident.

 ‘ _Great is your fame beyond the earth’_ they sang the last parts of the verse. It wasn’t too long before the service had now come to an end, the perish walking over to the dinning hall, ready to feast together as the choir made their way to the changing rooms, eager to get out of their surplices.

 “I think we did better than last time, well my voice was certainly better,” a fellow choir member, Baekhyun, had said once they had begun to change.

 Chanyeol snorted. “We sing to praise God, and here you are praising yourself.” The changing room was bombarded with laughter and they continued their chatter, it wasn’t long before everyone had gone out to join their parish. Chanyeol, who was usually just as eager to finish changing and leave, wasn’t in much of a hurry. Unlike the other times, today he had a chance to snag a quick meal instead of waiting after the service, like he usually would have.

 “Not going to eat?”

 Chanyeol would have jumped in freight, but he was used to that familiar voice sneaking up on him.

 “I’m not hungry, I ate earlier,” Chanyeol replied as he turned to face Kyungsoo.

 “You can go on ahead if you want to eat.” Kyungsoo shook his head, walking further into the room.

 “I’m not hungry either,” the smaller responded.

 Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re never hungry. I swear Kyungsoo you rarely even eat,” Chanyeol said in worry. Kyungsoo was already small as is, he didn’t want him getting any more skinnier then he already was.

 Kyungsoo shrugged. “I guess I don’t have much of an appetite,” Kyungsoo spoke. He picked up the hangers carelessly tossed on the floor, handing them to Chanyeol as the taller inserted them back into the closet. Since Chanyeol’s father was the priest of this church, Chanyeol was tasked with many duties, one being to make sure the changing room was neat after service. It wasn’t a bother to Chanyeol, he had Kyungsoo to help him after all, even though he never asked for the younger’s help, Kyungsoo had volunteered anyway.

 Their friendship was quite odd, An altar boy and an atheist, a peculiar friendship, but they made it work.

 “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo called out as he put a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. This time Chanyeol jumped.

 “Yeah?” he answered, closing the closet and ready to leave the changing room.

 “Got something on your mind?” the smaller asked as he looked up to Chanyeol with a curious gaze.

 “I was just wondering why you come to mass if you don’t believe?”

 “Maybe I do believe, just not in the same way,” he spoke. Chanyeol scowled. What was that supposed to mean? Kyungsoo always spoke in riddles, it was as if his words held a double meaning, a meaning only Chanyeol was supposed to crack. He never could though.

 “You shouldn’t do that,” Kyungsoo spoke as he suddenly appeared a few feet from Chanyeol.

 “Do what?”

 Kyungsoo took a few steps closer. “That,” he said faintly as he traced Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

 “You bite your lip when you’re thinking of something. You shouldn’t.”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. He was suddenly all too aware of Kyungsoo's close proximity and the tender way in which Kyungsoo's thumb wondered down his lip and traced his jaw.

"W-why?”

 “Well, it gives off a certain… feeling,” was all Kyungsoo said as he stepped back, slowly taking the keys from Chanyeol’s hands, Chanyeol didn't catch the way in which Kyungsoo kept his hand on Chanyeol's for a little too long. 

 “We should go. I’m sure they’re all looking for you by now.” Chanyeol thought he might have heard some malice in those words, but he rid himself of such thoughts. Chanyeol turned off the lights of the room, following Kyungsoo out of the service area and into the dinning hall.

 Chanyeol did end up eating. One look the food displayed on the table and he suddenly felt hungry. It was a wonder how much Chanyeol could eat and not gain the weight. He’d like to thank God for gracing him with a high metabolism.

 “What’d you do to get graced so much by him anyway,” Minseok asks as he takes a bite of his roast beef.

 “It’s cause he’s the pastor’s son, duh,” Baekhyun answers for Chanyeol. The whole table errupts in whines, stating how unfair the situation was. Chanyeol had to remind them that God did not play favorites. Kyungsoo chuckled which caught Chanyeol’s attention.

 "What? It’s true.”

“Anyway, my brother’s gone for the weekend. So you know what that means?” Baekhyun says, changing the subject.

 Chanyeol swallows the food in his mouth before he asks, “What?”

 Baekhyun leans into the table, followed by the rest of the choir. “It means we can all go over to my place and raid his secret porn stash.”

 “Dude, that’s not cool,” Jongdae says as Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 “Grow up, lets not pretend you don’t have playboy magazines at home.” The group laughs as Jongdae hides his face in embarrassment. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was blushing like mad. Chanyeol looks across the table and meets Kyungsoo’s eye. Unlike Chanyeol, Kyungsoo remains perfectly calm. He always has a stoic expression, but his eyes hold a sort of mirth, almost as if he knows what Chanyeol is thinking of.

 Kyungsoo tilts his head and he raises his eyebrows in question. Chanyeol shakes his head, reassuring the boy that there’s nothing wrong.

The whole group agrees to Baekhyun’s offer. It was funny, the situation. It was always the church kids who were the most rambunctious.

 “So are you in or out?” they ask Chanyeol when they realize his long period of silence.

 “You guys can go, my dad has to leave early so I have to lock up.”

 “Buzz kill,” Baekhyun says, but his words hold no venom. Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, ready to ask him. But Kyungsoo beats him to it.

 “I'll stay with Chanyeol.”

catcalls can be heard from across the table and Chanyeol flushes. He’s aware that their friendship is a bit out of the norms. They do everything together, it’s a close knit friendship, but their friends still like to tease never the less.

 “I don’t even know why you ask Baek,” says the youngest of the group as they all agree. Where Chanyeol is, Kyungsoo is sure to be by the his side.

 Half an hour later, they’re all cleaning up. Chanyeol stands by the gates of the church, saying goodbye to all those who attended service. Kyungsoo sits by the steps, smiling every now and then to those who care to dismiss themselves from him. The last of the crowd leaves, and Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo who looks bored.

 “You don’t have to stay. You can go with them,” Chanyeol says.

 “I want to stay with you,” Kyungsoo replies. Chanyeol feels butterflies in his chest at the thought of Kyungsoo wanting to stay with him, but there’s a sudden flash in his eyes and Chanyeol swears that the younger’s eyes had darkened in color, but it must be the night playing tricks on him.

 The two enter back into the church, each grabbing a rag and wiping the windows and seats clean. There’s a silence in the room and Chanyeol begins to sing the same songs he had sung not long ago in service. He looks over to Kyungsoo every now and then, waiting to see when Kyungsoo would get tired of this and leave. He would let him, he knows how tiring this work can be. Kyungsoo doesn’t leave though and it makes Chanyeol happy that he has someone like Kyungsoo by his side. It always comes to a surprise how fast Kyungsoo finishes his tasks, almost like he has super human powers or whatever. He chuckles, that's such a silly thought.

 “I think we just have to clean the stage thing," Kyungsoo calls out from across the room.

 Chanyeol finishes wiping the windows as he heads to his last task for the night.

 “It’s not a stage, Kyungsoo. It’s a-”

 “Pulpit, yeah I know.”

 Chanyeol chuckles, It’s just like Kyungsoo to purposely rile him up. They wipe the pulpit until it’s sparkling clean.

 “Hey, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol begins to say as he sets the dirty rags in the pulpit, leaning forward to spot Kyungsoo squatting down to clean the rest of it.

 "Thanks for staying with me. You could have ju-”

 Kyungsoo suddenly emerges from down below, face inching closer to Chanyeol’s. “I already told you, I like being with you.” Kyungsoo’s eyes shine with something Chanyeol can’t quite place. His eyes dart down to Kyungsoo’s lips, those full lips, almost as if they were inviting him to lean in an-

 Chanyeol mentally slaps himself, he’s not supposed to be thinking these dirty thoughts. They were impure and they were of his best friend, his male best friend to top it off. His face flushes.

 “Uh, we shoul-”

 “I want to show you something,” Kyungsoo interjects.

 “Wha-”

 “I want. To show. You Something.”

 Chanyeol takes notice of the dark tone in Kyungsoo’s voice, making his heart skip a beat. “Uh ok, just let me lock my dad’s office.” Chanyeol turns away quickly, heading into his father’s office. Kyungsoo smirks as he picks up the ratted bible by the stage, flipping through random pages as he follows Chanyeol.

 The both enter the preist’s office. Upon entering, Chanyeol makes the sign of the cross but Kyungsoo doesn’t bother, he never has, it’s disrespectful but Chanyeol lets it slide, because this is Kyungsoo and he’s always been different.

 Chanyeol makes sure there’s nothing out of place in his father’s office when he hears the loud sound of a book closing and being tossed near the small couch in the office.

 “Come to me, all of you who are weary and carry heavy burdens...” Kyungsoo reiterated.

 “And I will give you rest,” Chanyeol smiles as he finishes the line for him for him. That was Chanyeol's favorite passage from the bible. Kyungsoo has been paying attention to their sermons after all.

 Chanyeol turns his back away from Kyungsoo as he fixes the papers that were scattered across the desk. His dad was quite messy at time.

 “I’m almost done.”

 There’s nothing but silence for a few seconds before the younger male speaks up.

 “Do you know what the difference between a demon and an angel is?” Kyungsoo asks. It’s an odd question.

 “Well, Angels are faithful to God and Demons are faithful to the devil.”

 “True… but there’s one more thing.” Chanyeol is still organizing the desk, but Kyungsoo’s voice seems to be closer than before.

 “And that would be?”

 “People go to Jesus, an angel, for rest or rather to relieve of their sins.” Chanyeol jumps when he feels Kyungsoo’s fingers trail down his spine.

“But people…”he began.

 “Some people come to demons when they seek pleasure,” the younger whispers in Chanyeol’s ear, his fingers running back up Chanyeol's spine in a slow manner. Chanyeol spins around all too quickly and stumbles a bit further from the desk.

 “W-what are you doing?”Kyungsoo seems unfazed by his actions and ignores the question as he walks closer to Chanyeol.

 “Tell me, Chanyeol,” he says as Chanyeol takes a few steps back, the back of his knees hit the couch and he drops on the sofa.

 “Have you ever seen a demon?” Kyungsoo asks when he’s looming over Chanyeol. Chanyeol shakes his head. Kyungsoo’s weird actions are unnerving him. What’s gotten into his best friend?

 “N-no, I haven't."

 The smaller male tilts his head, smirking. “Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.” Kyungsoo leans into Chanyeol, forcing the latter to sink further into the cushions. He soon finds himself with Kyungsoo sitting on top of him, being straddled the smaller’s thighs.

 Chanyeol’s heart is beating abnormally fast. He unconsciously bites his lips, earning a growl from Kyungsoo as he find his red locks being pulled back by Kyungsoo.

 “I  _told_ you not to _do that.”_ Chanyeol yelps in surprise.

 “I-I’m sorry,” Chanyeol stutters.

 “Do you know how hard it is for me to not jump you whenever you do that?” Kyungsoo purrs. He untangles a hand from Chanyeol’s hair and runs it down Chanyeol’s exposed throat.

 “You’re so perfect. So, _so_  perfect. He truly did bless you.” Kyungsoo licks his bottom lip, his voice is laced with lust, this Chanyeol does recognize and perhaps he’s been ignorant to it all along.

 “And you have no idea how perfect you are. Fit to be an angel. It’s unfair, really. Why does he get to keep all perfection, and leave us in a banished hell. You know, I've always wanted to taste perfection.”

 “Kyungsoo, what’s the meaning of this?!”

 Chanyeol makes the mistake of making eye contact with Kyungsoo and he’s horrified with the outcome. The whites of Kyungsoo's eyes have turned red.

 “ _No,_ ” he thinks to himself. This can’t be.

 “Oh but it can and it is.” Chanyeol realizes Kyungsoo can read his mind.

 “N-no! Demons can’t come into churches! It’s sacred space! Stop playing with me!” Chanyeol tries to push Kyungsoo away, but it seemed that the scrawny teen had found a new profound strength and he doesn’t budge.

 “Those are all tales, lies told to make you humans feel at peace in such enslaved institutions. I assure you, we can go wherever we want," Kyungsoo purred. 

 Chanyeol shook his head. “N-no. Demons aren’t supposed to look like that! they’re supposed to be-”

 “Ugly creatures.” Kyungsoo chuckles.

 “We used to be angles up until were cast down, so no we don’t look like ghastly creatures. We can be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.” Kyungsoo spoke. There was a flicker of lights and Chanyeol felt as if his wrists were being restrained to the arm rests by an invisible force.

 “Kyun- D-demon, Y-you don't have to kill me. Y-you can be forgiven. J-just let me go.”

 Kyungsoo chuckled. "Who said anything about killing you? Yeolie." Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a lustful stare before  lowering his head, proceeding to suck on Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol's mouth went agape. 

"Besides," he continued as he licked the purple bruises forming on Chanyeol's neck.  The taller shuddered at the sensation.  

“There is no forgiveness for the damned,  and  _especially_ for a demon. _You_ of all people should know this, church boy.”

 The demon raised his head, his lips an inch away from Chanyeol’s ear. “Tell me Chanyeol, Do you ever touch yourself?” the demon asked, running his hands over Chanyeol’s chest.

 “I know your dirty little secret. I know what you want to do to me.” Chanyeol felt as if the blood had run cold in his body. He shakes his head, set on denying it.

 “Now what would your father, your precious God say if they knew about it, hmmm?” Kyungsoo continued in a whisper.

 “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chanyeol lied.

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo brought his hands further down south, massaging Chanyeol’s inner thigh. Chanyeol whimpered.

 “Are you sure about that? Let’s test it shall we?” Before Chanyeol could protest, the buttons of his pants were undone and he felt Kyungsoo palm his member. Chanyeol shut his eyes as he tried to supress a moan.

Kyungsoo observed Chanyeol’s expression. He could tell he was getting to the him. Kyungsoo just had to pass those damn morals Chanyeol went by.

 "I gave you every chance to take me,” Kyungsoo spoke as he released his grip on Chanyeol’s hair, running his hand all over the taller’s chest.

 “And not once did you take advantage. You truly are a devout catholic, God’s most prized possession, but how long until I taint you, hmm?” Kyungsoo rolled his hips, the fabric of their pants creating friction. He could hear Chanyeol’s voice becoming shallow.

 “T-this is wrong,” Chanyeol said, but he couldn’t deny the accusations, he’s had so many wet dreams of who he thought was sweet and shy Kyungsoo. He’s had dreams of a wet and withering Kyungsoo who would screamChanyeol’s name from underneath him. He’s wanted it for so long, but it’s a sin to think these thoughts.

 It’s a sin to have sex with another guy and even worse a demon.

 “Sin is a pleasure denied by your god, Chanyeol. But I can make you feel _so_  good. I can be whoever you want me to be. You had a crush on Kris, I can be him. Baekhyun? I can change into him too.” As to prove a point, Kyungsoo was shifting before the other’s eyes. First he turned into Baekhyun, then Kris, next some random girl he had seen on Jongdae’s magazine, but what didn’t change was those eyes. Those dark red eyes that belonged to Kyungsoo only.

 Kyungsoo shifts back into his original self. The demon removed his hand from inside Chanyeol’s pants and Chanyeol suppressed his urge to whine at the loss of contact.

 Kyungsoo sucked on Chanyeol’s neck, earning a gasp when he had reached a sensitive spot. “Your mind says no, but your body says yes.”

 Chanyeol couldn’t suppress his growing desire for long. He could feel himself slipping away into the sinful hands of the demon. He could feel himself succumbing and Kyungsoo was all too aware of the fact.

 "Let me pleasure you, let me make your wildest dreams come true.” and with that, Kyungsoo crashed their lips together.

 It wasn’t slow, gentle, or caring. No. It was a heated kiss, it was rough, and Chanyeol could taste blood. He could feel as Kyungsoo tugged at his hair and Chanyeol found himself becoming aroused. This was still so wrong, and the fact that he found himself almost enjoying it made it worse. Chanyeol was a church boy, he was supposed to be a loyal servant of God, was supposed to follow his rules and yet here he was doing the unforgivable.

 He opened his mouth, intent on protesting when Kyungsoo took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other’s mouth. The wet mussle explored the taller's mouth, exploring every inch of him until finally he had made contact with Chanyeol's tongue and that was when Chanyeol felt the last his of self control leave his body.

 Screw morals.

 He found himself returning the kiss and there was no going back.

 Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, making it easier for the two. He could feel Kyungsoo grinning into the kiss; he had finally gotten to the religious boy. Chanyeol couldn’t feel the restraints on his wrists anymore, he wrapped his arms around the smaller’s delicate frame, bringing them closer together.

 Chanyeol had never had kissed with anyone before, let alone have sex with someone. These intimacies were reserved for one’s partner and not just any partner, but someone who he was to marry, it was god’s will. Chanyeol supposes it doesn’t even matter anymore. After all, he wasn’t supposed to masturbate either and yet he still did. He’s always taken care of his urges in the comfort of his own room when his dad was off doing his work. He’s not as innocent as his friends take him to be.

 Kyungsoo rolls his hips again and this time Chanyeol moans out loud. His pants suddenly felt too tight on him.As Kyungsoo continued to kiss him fervently, their tongues dancing around each other, Kyungsoo shifted them so instead of sitting on top of him, he was sitting besides Chanyeol. The kiss soon comes to an end and Chanyeol remains speechless as Kyungsoo puts both of his hands on the taller’s chest, pushing Chanyeol back on the couch. Chanyeol’s heart rams in his chest as Kyungsoo slowly rids him of his pants, not once breaking eye contact. Chanyeol, being too tall for them both to fit has to dangle one leg off the couch, allowing Kyungsoo to settle himself between his legs, tugging at the other’s underwear.

 Within seconds, Chanyeol’s leaking member springs out. He flushes as he watches Kyungsoo lick his lips at the sight of him. The later scots up closer to Chanyeol, face centimeters away from his face. 

 “How long has it been since you touched yourself,” the demon boy whispers. Chanyeol can feel the other's warm breath caress his face. 

 “T-too long,” Chanyeol replies. There’s no use lying anymore, Kyungsoo already knows. He whimpers when he feels Kyungsoo take a hold of his member, stroking him slowly.

 “Neglecting yourself in the name of religion, it’s just like you,” Kyungsoo’s voice is laced in lust as he traces Chanyeol’s bottom lip with his tongue in a slow manner.

 “But I’m here to take care of you.” Kyungsoo can still see the hesitance in Chanyeol’s eyes, but he knows it won’t be long before he has Chanyeol begging for him completely. Without another word, Kyungsoo shifts down, pumping Chanyeol painfully slow, enjoying the moans that leave the other’s mouth.

 Kyungsoo starts off teasing Chanyeol, licking the base of his shaft. Chanyeol closes his eyes, his breath shuddering. Is he really doing this right now? In the house of God with his best friend or rather with a demon? Is he really about to damn himself?

 The thoughts leave his mind when he feels Kyungsoo’s lips wrap around the head of his shaft His thoughts become clouded with the feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue swirling around the tip of his member, his mouth sliding down all the way to the base.

 Religion be damned.

 Chanyeol grips the couch, feeling as Kyungsoo’s lips are pressed tightly on his shaft. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last. He can already feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He’s close.

 “K-kyungso- _ngh,_ fuck.” Chanyeol opens his eyes, looking down as their eyes lock. The image of Kyungsoo’s lips wrapped around him as he starts picking up the pace takes him to the edge and all he can think is that Kyungsoo looks so fucking hot like this. 

 He whines when he feels the absence of the boys mouth. Kyungsoo’s starts lick and suck at Chanyeol’s balls. He starts to whimper when Kyungsoo takes them out of his mouth only to moan again when he’s enveloped Chanyeol erection back into his warm and wet cavern.

 Chanyeol continues to grip the corner of the couch, not knowing what to do with his hands until Kyungsoo brings Chanyeol’s hands to his hair, instructing him to tug on Kyungsoo’s hair. And tug he does. Kyungsoo hums, the vibrations sending Chanyeol into another fit of loud moans.

 “I’m c-close,” Chanyeol says as Kyungsoo pulls away just in time for the cum to spill on Chanyeol’s stomach as the taller moans the smaller’s name. The demon boy hovers over Chanyeol’s stomach, lowering himself to lick the semen off of Chanyeol’s toned stomach and Chanyeol shudders at the view. This was way beyond the handjobs he would give himself, this felt so much better. Chanyeol’s mind is too clouded with the thoughts of what just happened that he doesn’t notice when Kyungsoo is now sitting on to of him.

 “Are you ready for the ultimate sin?” Kyungsoo whispers seductively in Chanyeol’s ear. The heat of his breath reaches his neck making it hard for Chanyeol to fully process the smaller man’s words.

 “H-huh?’

 “Have you ever fucked someone?” Chanyeol’s breath hitches and he shakes his head. He can feel himself flush completely as he hears Kyungsoo chuckle. 

 “So innocent, so pure, but not for long though, not when I’m through with you.” Kyungsoo detaches himself from Chanyeol, his eyes flashing a shade darker as he is standing up to remove himself of his clothing. Chanyeol watches from his place on the couch. He watches as Kyungsoo undresses himself slowly. He has no more patience, he can feel his member aching to be touched again, to enter Kyungsoo, so he stands up. He takes Kyungsoo by surprise when pushes Kyungsoo against his fathers table. This time, it’s not Kyungsoo who initiates the kiss, but Chanyeol who does so. He kisses Kyungsoo hungrily as he helps him out of his clothing, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

 It’s not long before Kyungsoo is fully naked, his body on full display for Chanyeol to see, for him to admire. Chanyeol rakes his eyes over the smaller’s frame. He goes back to kissing him, enjoying as Kyungsoo moans into the kiss while he is being lifted onto the table.

 The realization doesn’t come to him until he breaks away from the kiss.

  _What’s he supposed to do now?_

 He’s inexperienced, he doesn’t know what to do next and Kyungsoo can sense that, so he takes matters into his own hands. Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand and inserts three fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Chanyeol’s fingers. Once Chanyeol’s fingers are laced with Kyungsoo’s saliva, Kyungsoo guides his hands down to his entrance. Chanyeol can’t help but just watch, mesmerized with Kyungsoo. He looks _so_ hot right now. 

 Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when he see’s Chanyeol lost in his own thought and he pushes a finger inside.

 “Fuck” Kyungsoo yells out, meanwhile Chanyeol is still staring with a dumbfounded look. Kyungsoo slides in a second finger, moving around as he tries to get comfortable.

 “Yeol,” Kyungsoo breathes out, that seems to do the trick since Chanyeol snaps out of his daze. Chanyeol looks into Kyungsoo’s lustful eyes, not giving Kyungsoo a warning as he slides in the third finger in, strething him out.

 “Fuck, move Yeol.” Chanyeol nods as he starts to finger Kyungsoo who by now is a moaning mess. Chanyeol increases the speed when he feels Kyungsoo wrap his hand around his member. With his own free hand, Chanyeol starts to pump Kyungsoo’s own erection, earning loud groans from the smaller.

 “More, Yeol. I need you. Fuck, I need you inside me _now_ ,” Kyungsoo commands, his head rolling back on the table as he moans loudly.

 Chanyeol removes his fingers from Kyungsoo’s tight hole and Kyungsoo whimpers from the loss.

 Kyungsoo spreads his legs apart wider, impatiently waiting. “Yeol, come on hurr- _ngh”_ Chanyeol doesn’t let Kyungsoo finish as he enter the demon.

 “Ahh.., you’r- _ngh_ ,.. so tight,” Chanyeol moaned as he entered him. He was in pure bliss as Kyungsoo’s heat surrounded him. He thrusts in slowly at first, feeling Kyungsoo’s tight walls envelope him, making him thrust back in. He picked up the pace, slamming inside the demon boy as the pleasured screams filled the room. Sweat trickled down Chanyeol’s forehead and he pushed his red hair out of his face, a hand placed besides Kyungsoo's head and Chanyeol leans down to kiss Kyungsoo. The moans now muffled with their heated kiss.

 How could something so bad feel so good?

 Kyungsoo’s back arched and he gasped as he jolted Chanyeol out of his thoughts. Chanyeol started to retract. Did he hurt him?

 “No, from that angle do it again,” Kyungsoo demanded. Chanyeol happily obliged as he once again thrusted into Kyungsoo from the same angle as before, hitting the smaller boy’s prostate repeatedly. Kyungsoo yelled out Chanyeol’s name, griping onto his shoulders as Chanyeol rested his hands besides Kyungsoo’s head, staring directly into his eyes as he slammed into Kyungsoo.

Watching Kyungsoo in such a needy state only results in Chanyeol thrusting in harder, grunting as he goes all the way in. Both males could feel themselves tipping over the edge as they both reached their orgasm. They both panted softly as Chanyeol slid out of Kyungsoo, earning a groan from the smaller. He instantly collapsed next to Kyungsoo as he spoke in a hushed whisper.

 “I think I love you,” Chanyeol breathed out as he quickly fell asleep besides the demon boy. Kyungsoo turned his head to inspect Chanyeol. He pushed the red strands out of the taller’s face, replaying the last words Chanyeol had said to him.

  _I think I love you_

 What a shame.

* * *

 

 Chanyeol woke up with a gasp, the memories of yesterday’s events flooding back to him as he looked around the room. He was definitely still in his father’s office. He wasn’t laying on the table anymore though, he was lying down on the couch, fully clothed and with no Kyungsoo in sight. He frowned. 

 “Kyungsoo," Chanyeol called out. Within seconds, Kyungsoo had stepped inside the office with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

 “Here,” Kyungsoo said as he handed Chanyeol a mug.

 Chanyeol smiled at him as he took it. He eyed Kyungsoo carefully, wanting to see those dark red eyes he had been staring at all night as they fucked each other on his father’s table.

 “What?” Kyungsoo asked when he caught the other staring.

 Chanyeol suddenly remembered what he told Kyungsoo yesterday.

  _I think I love you._

 “Uh Kyungsoo, about yesterday,” he began but Kyungsoo interrupted him.

 “Don’t worry, I told my parents I was staying here after we crashed on the couch.”

 “W-what?”

 “Yeah, you know, after we finished cleaning you were too tired to walk home, so we both slept on the couch, remember?”

Chanyeol frowned again, did he have another wet dream involving Kyungsoo? a dream where his best friend was a demom whom he had sex with and actually enjoyed every second of it?

 “Oh and by the way, seems like you were having quite the dream last night. Was it about Kris or Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol observed the younger’s expression. His smile was teasing, almost as if he was challenging Chanyeol to question what they had done.

“Oh, uh no. Not at all like that” Chanyeol replied. He should feel relieved that it was just a dream, but he was feeling rather disappointed.

 

“Yeah, not at all’” Kyungsoo replied, hiding his grin behind his mug. 


End file.
